basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jagga
Hi H941, just wanted to say I appreciate that you've clearly gone to the trouble of researching pre-existing information on this area, including the galactic coordinates of the sector (a field I am currently working on long-term). However, it has highlighted a small error with the planet infobox template. As such, I have moved Jagga's coordinates to the System level (Arcturus) for you. In addition, feel free to use the generic placeholder images such as ( "SystemPlaceholder.jpg" ) any time you want a placeholder for a new article. I will be adding to them as often as I can. Happy worldbuilding =) - Novodantis (talk) 23:15, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Novo. I appreciate the help. And also, I read your blog entry about your problem with your site. Is it doing okay? -H941 (talk) 23:26, February 5, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, it's doing great now, thanks! And better still once I get time to finish another entry for it. : Regarding the location stuff, I feel I should mention also that the project has a particular location process (admittedly kinda hard to follow). The procedure is given on this page: , under Location Templates. Naturally, being a bit complicated and not easily found, it is far from ubiquitous across the wiki and so I wouldn't say it is absolutely necessary. Nevertheless it does provide a locational "breadcrumb trail" that helps in navigation of your articles (for example, top of ).- Novodantis (talk) 23:48, February 5, 2013 (UTC) I've seen something like that in other articles on Basilicus. I had no idea how to do it until you gave me the article. Thanks again! I'll try to comprehend it with my little middle school student mind. :) -H941 (talk) 00:16, February 6, 2013 (UTC) : Hi H941, thought I'd try and help explain this location system a little better. Basically, every page (that is a place planet-sized or larger) has a location created for it using the location template. So, to give location to Jagga, visit Template:Location and type in "Jagga". That creates a special little location page called "Template:Location/Jagga". In Source mode, edit that page so that the part that says "Nowhere" is replaced with the name of the place you want to put it in; in Jagga's case, "Arcturus System". : Then to show Jagga's location, all you have to do is add Thisloc in curly braces to this page in Source mode (note that the name of the page and the location must match for this to work; with Arcturus, I am temporarily specifying the location manually until it is renamed). Hope that isn't too confusing, but feel free to ask if you get stuck - Novodantis (talk) 11:13, February 9, 2013 (UTC) So, in the end, is it supposed to look like this: -->Jagga |Jagga|[[Category:Arcturus]]}} , or did I do something wrong? -H941 (talk) 11:40, February 9, 2013 (UTC) : It should look like this (view this page in Source mode to see). : You need to create the page with Template:Location in order for it to show up right. Open that link, then type Jagga in the box. Then edit the code where it says: : subst:Location|Nowhere : change to : subst:Location|Arcturus System : And be sure to publish. Hope that helps! - Novodantis (talk) 12:03, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I did that, but after that, I'm very confused. What do i need to do after that? -H941 (talk) 12:53, February 9, 2013 (UTC) : It must not have published the generated location page when you did it, as I just went through the steps and it has now created that page (note the link above has changed). I'm not sure why it didn't when you went through it. The only thing I can think of is to go over the steps again and see if you can figure out if you're missing a step. : Of course, I've also just remembered that this page is not a Category (generally place pages are categories, at least if they're being put in the location tree), so it is showing as red. I will set the location manually for the page. : I'd recommend using the "source" view a lot to study the markup used by others, it can help when figuring things out. Keep with it, it does get easier! - Novodantis (talk) 14:13, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I hope it does for me. Thanks for the help again, Novo! -H941 (talk) 14:17, February 9, 2013 (UTC)